


A/B/O Short Stories

by ColdSushi (orphan_account)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, It might change per chapter, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse, depending on the request, i have my own hc's tho, so if its not specified what you want, then i'll use my own
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ColdSushi
Summary: Request anything you want, but it HAS to stay in the A/B/O, Alpha/Omega, Omega verse category.Because this is a short fic in which you're giving me requests and im writing them, none of the chapters will be continuations of one another, unless it says so in the notes.In order to request, you have to put,Ship, What the characters are (I.e Alpha Monster Tom and Omega Matt), and any scenario/kink you'd want to see in it.





	1. Chapter 1

Request away! 

Hopefully you've read the summary on the requirements, but here they are again as a brief reminder: 

Ship (I.e TomTord, EddMatt, but not limited to.) What the characters are (I.e Alpha Monster Tom and Omega Matt), and any scenario/kink you'd want to see in it.


	2. Let me help you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This really shouldn't have taken this long. I apologize for the long wait. 
> 
> Omega Matt and Alpha Tord, as requested by ToxicCyanide

He was such an idiot. 

Matt angrily repeated to himself as he slipped his way into the kitchen slowly, his legs shaking, no- his body shaking. Matt was fine. He didn't need help. He was a mature, grown Omega. He could handle his heats just fine. He panted heavily, gripping his shirt and tugging it down as if it'd help him any. 

It didn't.

Matt's hands shook intensely as he hovered it over to a bowl, preparing himself a bowl of cereal. Matt shuddered, already feeling warm slick sliding down his inner thigh. He exhaled sharply, his fingers rolling up the front of his shirt to touch his -already- soaking wet pussy through his sports shorts. Matt looked over his shoulder, his heart racing as he carefully assumed that he was the only one awake at the moment. His tounge lolled out of his mouth as he continued to rub his fingers around the lips of his cunt, letting out soft whimpers of pleasure as he continued. 

The fear, the excitement of getting caught by one of the other inhabitants of the household was enough to make anyone leak waterfalls of pure wonder and excitement. Matt was no exception to this behavior. The Omega leaned closer to the counter, letting out soft mewls as he continued to touch himself, the feeling of an incoming orgasm prompting him to work harder on himself. Matt threw his head back, breathing and moaning lewdly as he finally came, his slick running down his legs alongside his cum. After a few moments to calm down, Matt quickly cleaned up the mess he'd made, his body still shaking as he continued to prepare his breakfast. Nothing had happened, he didn't do anything. 

At least, that's what he told himself. 

Tord knew that smell. 

The soft, vanilla and sprinkled cinnamon scent could only be identified as Matt.The sickeningly sweet scent encased Tord's mind, his head throbbing as he rolled out of bed. Fucking Matt. The blasted Omega just couldn't take his damn suppressants could he? It was like Matt wanted to be rammed by one of the Alphas in the household. Well, who was Tord to deny Matt of his needs? The Norski slipped down the staircase silently, his senses trying to identify where Matt was. Matt wasn't a quiet guy either. He was probably the most vocal person Tord had ever encountered. Sucking his teeth, Tord found what he was looking for, quietly admiring Matt from a distance as he masturbated without shame in the kitchen. It wasn't until Matt had caught whiff of Tord's scent that he'd whipped his head around to stare at him. "T-Tord..! What are you doing up s-so early?" The bowl of cereal in Matt's hands shook violently as he looked Tord up and down. "I should be asking you the same thing-but I feel as though I already know the answer." Tord slowly made his way to Matt, looking down at him with a glare in his eyes that could only be identified as a heavy lust. Tord moved unbearably close to Matt, their chests touching and Tord's breath heaving down onto Matt's head. Matt took a step back, setting the bowl down. "Would you Iike my help?" Tord hummed, stepping closer again. Matt denied him, biting his bottom lip and whimpering when he felt Tord pushing his knee between his legs, Matt immediately beginning to grind against it. Tord clicked his tongue, picking up Matt and setting him on the counter. Tord was a good few inches taller than Matt, and definitely had a larger build than him. Matt pulled his legs up to his chest; lip quivering in something that Tord couldn't decipher between necessity, or fear. Tord huffed, pulling them apart and raising them into the air so he could remove the shorts Matt was wearing. The Omega whimpered, his exposed body shivering on the surface of the cold counter top. Tord licked his lips, grabbing Matt's ankles and looking down at the sight before him. 

The Alpha showed no shame, his already half stiffened shaft protruding from the pants he wore. Tord hummed, using his finger to wipe some of the slick from Matt's cunt off. Tord tsked. "Look at you, you're a mess." He exhaled deeply from his nose, pressing his lips against Matt's as he inserted a finger into the quivering Omega, earning a moan as Matt spread his legs, whispering small pleads for Tord to continue. 

By the time Tord had inserted his second finger, Matt was curling his toes and trying to grind more against Tord. "You're so pathetically easy to pleasure." Tord whispered into Matt's ear, his teeth rubbing against his ear lobe. Matt panted, his body shaking even more now as he put his foot on Tord's chest, growling 'menacingly'. "Y-You take s'long Tord..Please take me." Matt furrowed his eyebrows together, frowning. His face was a deep red, and he looked more so agitated that Tord was taking his sweet time. "I'm preparing you-" "My dildos do a better job than- yoU ah! Oh Goodness, Tord!" Matt wasn't able to continue taunting Tord, because at this point Tord had rammed his length inside of the thin Omega, causing the Ginger to roll his eyes to the back of his head and moan out, gripping the counter as Tord grabbed his calves to use as his support. Matt whimpered, moaning to the point that they'd turned into pathetic and helpless screams. Tord closed his eyes, his tongue poking out slightly as he let out small grunts. He hadn't realized he had a knot forming until he found it increasingly difficult to thrust into Matt. He opened his eyes, looking down at the frail figure as he saw his tear stricken face. "I'm assuming you haven't been fucked like this in a while, hm?" Tord hummed, his thrusting slowing as his knot grew larger. "T-Tord-" Matt began, his breath hitching as he looked as though he wanted to orgasm at any moment. "Hm?" Tord raised an eyebrow, shoving in his entire length slowly. "Please, Knot m-me!" Matt teared up more, the intense pleasure overriding his senses. Tord was taken aback, his eyes widing as he nodded slowly, complying to Matt's request. He gripped Matt's legs harder, pulling him closer to the edge of the counter before continuing to ram into him.

Matt shrieked, sticky and clear fluids oozing out of him as Tord continued to fuck him through his orgasm, moaning as he released his knot, soon achieving his own orgasm and pulling out of Matt, the fluids from them both leaking onto the floor. Tord helped Matt onto his feet, grabbing towels and disinfectant wipes to quickly clean off the mess they'd made. "I'm going to go shower, this never happened." Matt spoke, stepping hesitantly out of the kitchen and to the bathroom.

The two of them tried to come up with a good explaination to Edd as to why the kitchen smelled of Sex and desperation.

"Well, Eddy, Matt here was having a little erm-" Tord looked over at Matt, sweating bullets. "-Y'know, I don't care what you guys do, just why would you do it in the KITCHEN? For fuck's sake, we eat in here!" Matt looked down at his feet, playing with his fingernails and doing his best to avoid eye contact. "Sorry, Edd." Matt mumbled, putting his hands in his pockets and shifting uncomfortably. Edd tsked, pinching the bridge of his nose and making his way to exit the kitchen. "You two are going to scrub this kitchen until I can see my reflection in it." Edd stomped out, heading back to his room and slamming his door shut.

Matt looked at Tord, Tord looked at Matt.

The two erupted into a fit of laughter, doing what their head Alpha instructed them to do.


	3. Shut up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord is stubborn.
> 
> Nothing new here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Procrastination is a bitch js.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> As requested by Anonymous ;^^^

The house was disturbingly quiet, the people who resided within it most likely off doing their normal daily routines.

Nothing out of the usual.

Edd was in his room, working on a few art projects, Matt was most likely self indulging in his appearance again, and Tom was strumming tuneless chords on his bass.

Although this was their daily schedule, Edd found it slightly intriguing how he had not heard nor seen of Tord. Usually the boastful Omega was picking battles with Tom, or pampering up Matt. Deciding to set off and find the Omega, Edd caught whiff of what he assumed was the reason behind Tord being unheard of. A shudder scrambled down Edd´s spine, his nose tickling as the all too familiar stench of pheromones made a slight arousal prickle his body.

Edd groped the wall, his fingers gliding against it as he made his way closer to the room that was leaking the arousing smell. 

To his surprise, muffled talking could be heard from inside the room, and something that resembled crying...? Or was that Tord's whimpering? Edd placed his hand on the doorknob, twisting it and entering the room; his lungs feeling as though they were going to collapse under the heavy musk of pheromones. Edd sucked in a heavy breath, his eyes trailing to look at the figures on the bed. Tord looked a mess, shifting uncomfortably as Matt rubbed his hair, trying to help Tord to his senses. "What's going on here?" Edd raised an eyebrow in curiosity, shifting his weight onto another leg and pursing his lips as though he were in mock disappointment.

"Edd! Tell Tord to let us help him!" Matt had his cheeks puffed out, the Beta clearly concerned over Tord's condition. Tord looked as though he wanted to vomit, his face was red, and he looked bothered. Tord tsked, growling at Matt. "Shut up! I don't need any help!" Edd shook his head, his eyes drifting to look at the hard-on in Tord's sweatpants, and the growing wet spot that was starting to stain the sheets. Edd rolled his shoulders, climbing onto the bed and shooting Tord a look, that sent shudders up his spine. From the far corner of the bed, Tom was chuckling at the sight.

Edd kept eye contact with Tord, his hand sneaking forward to grope Tord through his pants, causing the Omega to squeal and buck into the touch. "You don't need help, you say?" Tord began to sweat, his eyes rolling up in ecstasy. "I-" He moaned, arching his back as Edd began to grope him harder, his thumb pressing against the head of Tord's cock. Edd beckoned for Tom and Matt to move closer, and the three of them looked down at Tord, almost snickering at the sight of the Omega being so sexy driven and dazed. 

"What would you like us to do, Tord?" Edd leaned into Tord's neck, kissing and nibbling at it as he breathed huskily. "I-I want- Mmngh!" Tord bit his bottom lip, his hands sneaking down to the inside of his pants and desperately beginning to rub at his sticky and wet pussy. 

Tom tsked, pulling Tord's arms above his head, and pressing sloppy kisses onto his lips. Tord squirmed, grunting as he struggled against Edd and Tom's grips. Everything seemed to blur as Tord's vision faded, his body beginning to grind and dry hump against Edd and Tom, moaning and whimpering in desperation. Edd grabbed Tord's hips, growling and forcing his back flat onto the bed. The Omega clenched his fists, feeling Tom's grip on him tighten. Edd glanced over at Matt, raising an eyebrow as he beckoned for him to join and help. Shyly almost, Matt made his way over, beginning to pull off Tord's pants. Tord's cock sprung out, his thighs a deep red as his cock and pussy looked extremely irritated, and clearly needing attention.

Matt hummed, his fingers wrapping around Tord's shaft and beginning to stroke it. He purred, his pace speeding up as Tord's breathing grew irregular. Matt licked his lips, soon pressing them onto Tord's pussy and starting to lick his cunt. He continued to stroke Tord, using his abnormally large cainines to further pleasure the withering Omega. 

Tord squeezed his eyes shut, gasping and panting as he felt the building of an Orgasm within him. "Ohh-God! I'm gonna- I'm gonna-" Tord squealed, releasing his orgasm onto Matt's face in inside his mouth. The beta pulled away, wiping his face off and eating the cum. He kept eye contact With Tord, looking over at Edd and Tom when returned his look with their mouths slightly opened. Edd looked at Tord, who was whimpering as he continued to touch himself through his orgasm. 

Edd shook his head, picking up the small Omega and placing him on his lap. 

Tord looked back at Edd, beginning to say something, but soon cut short as Edd thrusted roughly into him, the omega letting out a soundless yell of pleasure, tears falling out of his eyes. "Edd! God I wasn't ready- Oh fuck please fuck- ME!" 

A large knot began to swell on Edd's cock, the Alpha grunting deeply and beginning to quicken his pace as he thrusted into Tord faster, his thick shaft swelling almost uncomfortably inside of Tord. Tord reached down, using his left hand to jerk himself as he felt his orgasm nearing steadily yet again. Edd's cock found its way into the more sensitive parts of Tord's pussy, pushing the Omega further towards the edge. "P-Please Knot me E-Edd!" He whimpered, saliva rolling out of his mouth as Edd continued to fuck him senselessly. Edd grunted as a response to Tord. 

Edd felt his own Orgasm nearing, and sped up, beginning to release himself into Tord, fucking the Omega through the both of their orgasms. Tord fell limp, wiping the tears of sensation from his eyes as he looked at Edd.

"We're gonna be here a while."

Tord sat up, looking around for the other two missing partners. "Where's Tom and Matt?" Edd gave a shrug, opening his mouth to say something before he was cut off by the shrieks of Matt.

"I have a few ideas." He chuckled. 


End file.
